


Kara Danvers Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Kara Danvers Imagines and prompts from my Tumblr account
Relationships: Kara Danver x Reader, Kara Danvers / Reader, Kara Danvers / You, Kara Danvers x You
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Kara zoomed in. A blur of blue and red streaking past you. “You said you needed help!” She said urgently.  
“You didn’t need to rush over I just wanted to ask for your help.” You said before wincing and looking at her uniform. “I sort of ment Kara’s help.”  
“Oh. Well. One second.” She vanished off to where you keep a change of clothes for her and returned in a cosy looking jumper.

“Ok, Kara is ready.” She joked.  
“Will you help me go Christmas shopping?” you asked quickly. “I’ve been trying all week and there's only a week till christmas. With everything going on, I’ve not had a chance and I hoped you’d come. I have no clue what to get your sister.”  
Kara’s face lit up and she smiled brightly. “I would love too!”  
“Oh good! I’ll grab my jacket.” You said and chuckled  
“It’s so nice to have an emergency that doesn’t require superskills.” She said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" You whispered to Kara who smiled at you while Alex fitted you with a wire.

"Just ask a few questions. You've seen me do it right?" Kara said helpfully.

"And what if Ms Grant realises I'm interrogating the celebrity she's interview which also happens to be an alien here looking for another alien it wants to eat, that you're supergirl and that Alex works for aliens or with aliens, protecting.... I'm still not clear on that." You blabbered quickly as Alex finished kitting you up and straightened your jacket.

"You'll be fine." Alex assured you.

"Just be yourself." Kara added as she handed you a clipboard with notes for you to follow and a pad to jot things down clipped to it.

"The key is confidence. Be confident." Alex muttered into the earpiece as you followed Kara into the building and up to Cat who was starting the interview.

"I can't do both of those!" You hissed as Kara shoved you into the office and stepped back.

"Ask if there's a reward." Kara suggested. She winced when you blurted it out and stuttered an excuse and almost got thrown out by Cat. "She's got this."


	3. Chapter 3

Kara looked worried as you received your assignment. You had to find and interview Supergirl regarding the most recent attack on the city. When you turned to her for advice she was frozen, looking at Winn who was staring at the ceiling.

“Are you guys ok?” You asked them and they both started spluttering.  
“Oh! Yeah we're fine!” Kara said in a high pitch. She snorted out a laugh and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she spoke.  
“Can I get some tips from you? I mean… I’ve never interviewed a hero before!” You said quickly as they started to walk with you into the bullpen. “You guys look worried should I be worried?”  
“What? There's nothing to worry about.” Kara said quickly.  
“Oh… ok. Well do you have any tips for me before I go?” You asked as you headed to your desk, grabbing your notebook and bag. When you looked up Kara was gone, Whinn had an awkward look on his face as he shuffled his feet.  
“Just be nice? Or something. Yourself be yourself.” He insisted.  
“Where did Kara…” You started to ask but Whinn was rushing you away to the elevator.  
“She had to run an arrangement. Good luck interviewing Supergirl, tell me all about it when you get back!” He said as he hurried into the elevator. You were a bit stunned by how quickly you’d been rushed off and confused as to why Kara hadn’t even said goodbye. But you tried to put it out of your mind as you rummaged through your bag to make sure you had your spare pen and for your phone to check where you’d be meeting Supergirl.


	4. Chapter 4

You stared at your empty word page in front of you. It had already been thirty minutes since you’d been set your assignment. Writing a fluff piece on if the regular, everyday people even believe that aliens were real.

You had to wonder who wouldn’t. There had been plenty of proof. Sighing you lent your head on your desk, shooting back up when someone approached your desk. You smiled shyly when you realised it was Kara. She set a coffee down on your desk. “How’s it going?” She asked you quickly.  
“Ok I guess.” You muttered and you both looked at your blank page. “Do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?”  
Kara’s eyes went wide and she started to splutter. For some reason she was panicking and stuttering out and avoiding answering. Whinn hurried over and stood beside her. “Do we all not believe in aliens?” He asked you and you frowned.  
“I mean… I guess? Apparently there is a group that doesn't believe in them. I’m supposed to gather people's opinions.” You said quietly.  
“You know what!” Jim said, making you jump as he approached the three of you and leant on your desk. “You’re writing a piece for the website right. Why don’t we go out and interview people and I can get some pictures. I need to anyway.”  
“Really!” You said. The only reason Jim knew who you were was because of how much time you spent with Kara. When she wasn't rushing off to help her sister with their secret project. “That would be so great! It would make everything more engaging!”  
“That is a great idea and I will go and run my errands! So good luck you guys and Jim is totally… great.” Kara said awkwardly. You smiled and waved, frantically gathering your things together, hoping to impress Jim, seeing as he was almost your boss. With him working on the project with you there’s no way you’d be on Cat Grant’s bad list at the afternoon meeting.


End file.
